S H I E L D Agent Rhapsosdos Introductions: Agent Phillip J Coulson
by Wayang.Silver
Summary: Taking in special recruits & helping them get back on their feet is a norm for Coulson. Getting help for personal matters to the point he deemed that person would be his official protégé, was new. Not to mention Genesis is 16 years old. Fury was going to have his head. Well, at least he didn't bring home a stray Russian assassin like Agent Barton. 2nd of Intro series (Chptr 1 of 3)


**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos Introductions: Agent Phillip J. Coulson.**

 ** _Beta-read by: Dragonmage54 [_** _A special and warm thanks to her we have this 1st chapter out now. =)_ _ **]**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _FFVII is owned by Square Enix and the Avengers is owned by Marvel respectively. I don't own any characters in this fic (Genesis Rhapsodos, Agent Sitwell, Agent James 'Jimmy' Woo, Agent Coulson and Robert C.) The only character I own is Hazel, but she's like a bystander OC._

 **Summary:** Taking in special recruits & helping them get back on their feet is a norm for Coulson. Getting help for personal matters to the point he deemed that person would be his official protégé, was new. Not mention Genesis is 16 years old. Fury was going to have his head. Well, at least he didn't bring home a stray Russian assassin like Agent Barton. 2nd of Intro series.

 **AU Notes: Second in the Introduction series!** If you haven't read **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos: A Part That Remains and then Introductions : Agent Jasper Sitwell (in order)** you might be completely lost and **there are SPOILERS from both fics.** So please read them both before you read below to avoid confusion. This is a continuation of intro fics before Genesis is an Agent of SHIELD in my Avengers and FFVII crossover (Check through my profile) where he meets Phil Coulson for the first time. If you wish to read my main Avengers movie crossover with FFVII directly head over to my main story **S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Rhapsosdos: Taking the Backseat.**

As planned, this fic is now up and running! I just needed to get this started before I can get back to Taking the Backseat. This fic I plan to have three parts until Genesis earns his SHIELD badge as a full-fledged agent later. I also plan to get Fury's introduction started (when I reach Chapter 2 of this fic) in a separate fic… but that's not until I release my main fic's next chapter first. All in all, I have so many ideas I need to type up, no thanks to the 2nd season of Agents of SHIELD and Avengers: Age of Ultron. A lot of Phil's canon facts are from the TV series, so expect to find some Easter eggs here and there!

In the meantime, as always…

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _~ Introductions: Agent Phillip J. Coulson PART I ~_**

 _Real name: Phillip J. Coulson_

 _Identity Status: S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Agent, Field Officer, Logistics Expert_

* * *

 _"Everything that irritates us about others can lead to us to an understanding of ourselves." ~ Carl Jung_

* * *

 _Private Office, Regional Division Base..._

"So you want a favor; a big one."

It was a regular afternoon at one of the regional Division bases. I'm Special Agent Phil Coulson, I was here to do the regular logistics and manpower review. The usual boring paperwork every high-ranking agent deals with. Nothing unusual; there weren't any field missions I was currently involved in.

It wasn't until I got a call from Agent Woo that he needed to see me that I knew something was up. He never called; not since the funeral about 3 months ago. All I received from him were messages that encouraged me to move on. Most people thought I did, (I was a good liar and actor when it was needed) but people who really knew me would know otherwise. Nick Fury took it in stride and didn't interfere. But Woo? Despite his famous terrifying reputation in the interrogation room, he has his mother hen moments for those he cared for.

The Chinese-American agent only gave me a smug look like he has all the answers, sitting across the table of my office desk. "Well, that's one way to put it," then his face turned serious, "but how are you handling yourself after your old man died?"

Woo wasn't one for beating around the bush. It's his modus operandi (MO) as the 'bad cop' when partnered with Agent Sitwell. When he's far too curious about something, he does the same.

"Better," I said, although I inwardly winced that it came out with a hesitant tone at the end. A normal person wouldn't have spotted that, but Woo? He probably had picked it up with no problem. Woo wasn't dubbed as one of the best interrogators of the Division for nothing.

"Not enough, then."

I sighed as I wasn't in the mood to talk about this. "I'm suspecting this wasn't a social call for a meeting? Or is this strictly for mission purposes?"

"I can't do both?" he joked.

"Not when you're pushing the wrong buttons, Jimmy," I warned him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "But you're using my nickname, Phil. I get the hint you don't really wish to talk about it, but what I have with me may be related to your current personal problem. And I really mean it." He took out paper files out of his suitcase this time.

At those labeled files he took out, I raised a brow. "Those are Level 5 mission files. Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you restrict yourself to Level 3?"

"Sitwell made it clear we needed to solve it; special case and all," Woo said without missing a beat while he shrugged at the same time. "But before that, I'm going to make it clear, Phil. What I have here," he pointed at the thick manila file, "may have personal ties to you."

" _May_ have personal ties?"

That didn't settle well with me. As far as I was concerned, I hadn't done anything or warranted something from enemies of SHIELD that went through Woo or Sitwell, especially when it came to personal matters. While I have worked with them for a few missions, there wasn't anything I could recall that fitted Woo's description.

"That depends on whether you want to open a can of worms you seem reluctant to open again," he motioned sternly. He then lay back in his seat and crossed his arms. "But… just say if this works out, you might get some answers to your current predicament."

I sighed and shook my head at his words. "I don't believe this, but you're actually dangling bait in front of me. It's as if what you have now will solve a problem you think I have."

His smirk became more lopsided than before. "I'll do what I can to help my friends. It just so happens I can get three birds with one stone." Before I have a chance to reply, he interrupted quickly, "Phil, if you refuse this, maybe you're gonna drag that baggage you call regret for the rest of your life. Besides that, you're the best at taking the more 'unique' cases."

I paused in thought before I asked, "Is there a chance to retreat halfway?"

Woo laughed. "Not unless I persuade you otherwise."

I took his answer as a no.

There were too many unanswered questions. I was certain that my father lived a quiet life before he died. He wasn't active anymore in the intelligence community, especially with the disease he was diagnosed with and old age. If anything, even the Director had let me know years ago my father went to great lengths to get a quiet retirement. For all the hints Woo was dropping me now, I suppose something did happen to him.

While I respected my father's privacy in his last days, at times I was frustrated from the lack of answers I didn't find after the funeral. Like the change that he went through, from his more bitter harsh judgmental self to his understanding and carefree self was shocking. It certainly didn't help his close friends hadn't said a word about what caused it. I may have forgiven him for his faults in the end, but some things that were still left out ended up only resurfacing old scars that I wanted to forget.

And here was Agent Woo with an offer to get those answers. It seemed too convenient.

I gave him a sarcastic small thin smile. "Then there's a catch here; other than the can of worms you've mentioned?"

At that statement, Woo shifted in his chair. "Well, the catch is... That it's going to take a _lot_ of your time." But then the smirk was back full force as he said, "I'm not saying more than that, Phil. Take your pick. Do you want involvement in the case or not?"

Jimmy was at it again, trying to make me agree this was on his terms. He was enjoying this. Since he knew while I was good at resisting bribes and ignoring interrogation questions easily, Woo had set up everything so I couldn't refuse. Frighteningly, it seemed he was prepared for everything - at least from what I observed he was looking like he was going to grab another manila file from his suitcase. I didn't really have the luck to go against the Division's best interrogator at the moment. I wasn't ready for this.

Time began to move agonizingly slow at that point, and then Director Fury's words rung in my head when he was at my father's funeral just months ago.

 _"I'm glad things worked out for your Dad, he took that second chance. Promise me when all of this is over, you'll take that opportunity too when it comes? You need to heal, Phil. We all do at one point or another."_

I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You'll help me along the way with this?"

Good grief. It felt so embarrassingly unprofessional to let something personal bother me, and here I was asking _Woo_ of all people for help.

Woo's smile got even wider. "If that's a yes, you can bet on it I'm with you all the way."

"Alright," I said ignoring a gut wrenching feeling as I was opening a healing wound, "Let's see what the fuss is all about. Start explaining."

His mission case starts off as normal intel of sketchy workings of a specific part of the military which were experimental in nature. What instantly caught my attention to it was about the Super Soldier Serum, and with it, his merciless teasing on how I was a fan of Captain America. I rolled my eyes, sent him a silent glare, and hinted we were getting off topic. Nonetheless, it was a very surprise find, especially when nearly all news about the Super Soldier Project was rarely or unheard of in the lower clearance levels of our Division.

Woo then continued that a variant for strategists/tacticians was developed, and how the military weren't doing it the legal way. They needed volunteers for the project, but they were lacking funds. So they decided to use the A.I. program of EYECOM to test civilians in a disguise of a PC game at a gaming convention. I wasn't impressed with the idea, it sounded hilariously ineffective, but then Jimmy shook his head and gave me a grim look. I was more than shocked that the military got what they needed: civilians with ridiculously high scores.

"What does this have to do with a can of worms I'd rather not open?" I asked confused.

Woo held up his hand at me, "You're getting ahead of yourself. Let me give you the bigger picture, alright?"

He continued where he left off when our Division scouts on the field sniffed out that the military was acting fishy. They were chasing people who weren't on any of the hit lists of any of the intelligence organizations. If that wasn't suspicious enough, they were using resources as if they got a lot to lose. The last thing that sealed the deal was one particular general that Director Fury didn't like apparently had a hand in the case: General Thaddeus Ross.

So as I would have guessed from Woo's hints, the 'volunteers' got a leak from someone who knew (hacked) about the project and made a run for it. The story doesn't go well, one person dies in the first two weeks of the chase; the person with the second highest score.

The Chinese-American agent hands me her files, and Tina Brown's score was enough to make me surprised.

I browsed and shuffled through her profile at a glance, "It's enough to pass the A.I. test we have at our Operations academy. She was a potential recruit for our Division after college."

I paused. _Could it be?_

"So the military are going after our possible recruits?"

My current storyteller chuckled, "Tina's upbringing with a military family was behind that, and that's what Sitwell and I thought at first, too. You just haven't heard the more amazing parts yet."

A month later, another victim falls. This time, it's the hacker that found out about the project in the first place and went lengths to protect the other two civilians. His profile indicated that he was up for recruitment as well. Case details showed that he was killed in a bomb blast, most likely suicidal after evidence pointed out he had been heavily injured before the explosion blew. Signs of torture were also found on him. An indication (that) there was a short time frame he was caught by Ross' sketchy military group. In a desperate attempt to get the information public, the hacker sends the person with the highest score with the data about Ross' project to a reporter. The reporter was none other than Dave Robinson of the Daily Globe.

I winced when Woo hands me the files about Dave. "I know he doesn't make it; his murder was all over the news. How was the clean-up for the press?"

"Not pretty," Woo grimaced raking his hair back. "We really had to do a very clean sweeping job for it, so the press cooled down. We made sure that they'd stop asking more questions in the future. At this point the military group's budget wasn't looking good; and after Dave got killed, they didn't want to get their hands dirty with the press going crazy searching for answers. So, they got desperate, got hold of a 3rd party, and sent mercenaries on the case."

That's where Woo and Agent Sitwell came in. They both chased down the last person alive that held the data. Things were turning out for the worst as the sole survivor had gotten heavily injured when one of the mercs cornered him. Sitwell got lucky as he fought; the survivor actually helped him instead, despite not knowing who he was. After a small talk, the survivor had agreed to come along with Sitwell. Still things got a lot worse than it did, as Woo explained their escapade from the mercs, and how the case is being wrapped up at this very moment.

"The survivor is in your custody I take it?" I asked Woo curiously.

"One hell of a survivor too," Woo grunted. "He flatlined on the operation table three times, but is awake and mostly well now. The doctor wasn't a happy camper the last time I met her." He coughed and sat up straighter as he handed me a folder, "Our Division has an eye for this person, and it's thanks to his results. See for yourself."

The score was enough to strike me silent for a while. I went back and forth the specifications of the results and mumbled in disbelief, "It's an _active_ operations strategist's score from a _civilian_?!"

"And that's with no written military background, legal or otherwise," Woo added with a smirk.

 _It can't be. No way. Woo was kidding. He was kidd-_

"Phil, breathe."

I did, and that's with giving an ungrateful look his way; he was laughing at me.

"Don't stop there, the last bomb has yet to come," he said. And that's when he chucked the profile of the sole survivor on my desk.

Were my eyes deceiving me?

 _Impossible._

"This person is _sixteen_?! The one who got the scores as high as an active operative is a _teenager_? And you're saying there's no military background?" I asked not believing what I was seeing.

I stared at Woo as if thinking this was some crazy April fool's joke. Damn it, Woo, it wasn't even April!

"This sort of military knowledge of strategy isn't something you can learn off the internet, Jimmy."

"Don't dismiss it just yet, Phil." Jimmy pointed out calmly. "I'm the less likely person to joke about this. Besides, both Sitwell and I have signed the mission reports making it official. We both didn't believe it at first, but evidence proves that it's true."

With the silence in the room, he ignored me and took out a plastic bag from his suitcase. He gave me plastic gloves and ushers me to wear them. I was guessing it was the evidence he was talking about. Woo then wore his own gloves before taking out what seemed to be a map of New York City and its surrounding areas.

"This map only has the teen's writing and his fingerprints all over it. Tell me what you can make out of it, Phil. Some of the symbols might be familiar to you."

My eyes widened as I scanned it, "Some of these symbols are old, they're enemy movement codes, but they're old - World War II to Cold War old. I'm actually surprised they're used correctly." As I look at the bigger picture of the map, I asked Woo, "Did you find any bases that are on this map during your investigation?"

A nod. "We did. At least, we've found a few of them being cleaned up looking like nothing was there before. The military group panicked and got sloppy once they found out their mercs had failed big time."

"And the data?" I pressed. "Where did sole survivor get it from?"

This time, Woo took out one part of the profile and handed it to me. "Kid's a very smart one. I wouldn't second guess he's an extremely fast learner. From what I heard, he learned some tricks from the hacker. He's a very recent AP high school graduate too, also received six invitations to six different Ivy league colleges."

I paused and caught on what he wanted.

"So I'm guessing you want him with us in the Division, seeing as according to this report, he's under our protection for an indefinite time," I concluded rubbing my chin. "Even if he is a genius, there are other skills he needs in Operations other than hacking skills and Operations strategy."

Woo was still handing me more files to look at, without losing that smug look still plastered on his face. "Like I said, he's a survivor. Some of the mercs in these files were ones that have killed our agents before in the past and got away with it. If he didn't have the necessary knowledge to avoid them or knew their movements, he would have been dead like the others or our agents. He has survived for three months on the chase."

I rubbed my head in confusion how that was all possible. Still, by judging by Woo's calm face, I assumed he had the answers to all of this. In turn, I knew what his silent request was.

"You want me to be his Supervising Officer," I concluded.

"It worked for you and Agent Barton didn't it?" he asked back. Offhandedly, Woo added, "His name is Genesis by the way."

"You know things haven't turned out for the best for my recent protégé?" I countered.

Woo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look, Agent Amadour doesn't get along with anyone, even with Agent Barton or you. Let her grow her own wings; you've taught her all you can," he waved dismissively. **_(1)_** "Weren't you also the one that gave a second chance to Agent Barton? Hell, Phil, you even agreed to let Agent Barton do the same thing you did to the Black Widow of all people."

I frowned at why he was being so persistent. "What I don't get," I said quickly before he fired another lecture, "is why you're so insistent you want me to be the kid's SO."

Woo doesn't answer me directly but asked his own question. "Remember the part where I said Genesis has no military background legal or otherwise?"

I nod gravely. "But that sort of knowledge he has... It isn't possible to learn by being self-taught. Unless, he was taught by someone who's experienced," I said trying to reason with him. I still was wrestling the possibility of that idea in my own mind.

"And a person doesn't learn how to avoid people like mercenaries who are capable of killing our agents by themselves too." he added.

That could only mean one thing.

"So he does have a mentor."

Woo's face was now grim. "His mentor... was your old man."

Time stopped.

"What? How-? That's- "

"Where you should start to look for answers." he interrupted with a stern voice. He held his hand up as he wasn't finished. Jimmy now had a concerned look on his face. "Look, Phil. As long as I've known you, you never really had resolved that fickle problem you had with your dad. I thought you were passed that stage once the funeral was over, but from what I'm seeing, you're still carrying around regrets."

When I didn't say anything, he slumps back on his chair, but that's not without shoving me a photo on my desk. It was a graduation photo and everyone in it was smiling widely, including my dear old Dad. It seemed like a dream, he never really smiled like that anymore, at least until when I saw him for the last two weeks of his life that I spent time with him. The date on the photo was also proof that someone took it weeks before I met my father again since years of service to the Division.

"You're guessing when Genesis came around my father changed?" was my first question, with the photo still in my hand.

Woo wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore. "I _know_ Robert changed. I just got a call from the doctor your dad consulted with when he was alive before this meeting. I persuaded him to tell me all he knew, and even had to pull a few favors here and there.

Your old man was very determined to not let anyone know he took the kid under his wing. Dr. Wright seemed a little protective of Genesis too; considering he admitted he was the one who took the picture you're holding now."

"Remind me to get a meeting with Dr. Wright; I have some things I want to discuss with him." I muttered somewhat pissed off. I was angry at Wright for not wanting to be open with me, but then again this was dear old Dad; he always had his secrets from his real family, even in the past.

The agent in front of me smiled tiredly. "Will do; just promise me you won't bite his head off or anything."

"I'll think about it."

"So, does that mean you're going to take Genesis under your wing?" Woo's mood changed, back to his carefree self that was just minutes previously. "You know more than I do when it comes to raising people with hidden potential."

"I…," At that, I paused, and sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm cut out to get another apprentice."

"Is that only because you had Amadour's rebel streak and your father's sickness going on at the same time?" Woo argued. "Wake up, Phil. That's already behind you."

I shook my head and explained, "No, it's more important than that. The Director's been giving me candidates here and there. Amadour was one of them."

Woo was silent for a while, but then caught on and whistled. "So Fury wants you to have a successor, someone to pass the torch on, huh? That's rough. That kind of explains why Barton is off on his own, but I guess he has his hands full with Agent Romanoff. Other than that, Fury isn't one for choosing specific specialists if your successor is expected to lead field missions in a few more years to come."

"He's expecting someone similar to Agent Maria Hill, perhaps just slightly less strict."

"And what's wrong with Genesis?"

"Is it fair I'm having Genesis being in someone's position that's expected to be my successor?" I asked my friend. "A lot of eyes are going to be on him, and I'd suspect other agents will target him since I've refused many offers in the past. He's sixteen for god's sake!"

Woo shrugged. "I don't know the future, Phil. But take it this way, have you ever been selfish just for once and taken that opportunity that's provided for you to heal? Because that's what I'm seeing here." He breathed out, and then spoke, "By the way, the kid's a genius, and I think that's why he was able to click with your old man. Your old man's more stubborn than _you_ are, and _never_ did he once take a direct apprentice in his _entire_ career! Come on, Phil. Are you going to let this chance go?"

My lips drew to a thin line. "I'd like to take it."

"Then what's with the hesitation and nervous body language I'm seeing and detecting here?" Woo raised a brow, demanding for answers.

"It's Genesis' age. Director Fury isn't going to agree to it."

"Pfft, that hasn't stopped you from pushing Fury about Barton when you first took him in."

"Barton was of age. He was just younger than what most specialists our division starts at. Genesis is definitely a minor."

The man in front of me rolled his eyes. "If I recall, you were pretty young yourself when Fury picked and mentored you."

"I was at working age even if I was out of high school." I said flatly.

Woo didn't seem like he was going to back off from the argument, "Your solution is: give him a few months of training, plus everything you can teach him, and he won't be a minor anymore. He'll be seventeen and you'll be his sponsor."

I laughed weakly at that. "Now I'm curious to as why you're so invested with Genesis."

"Like I said before; three birds with one stone." He started listing off his fingers, "One, I can help you. If there's anyone who knew what your old man went through during his last days, it's Genesis. By doing so, in extension, I can help Genesis from being someone we're just keeping around, to have something he can do. Lastly, I just want to repay him for saving my partner's life twice that night."

I nodded in understanding. "Has his family been notified after he's been long missing?"

"Oh, you haven't checked his full profile... He's a foster kid." Woo shook his head sadly. "You can see why the Division is reluctant in letting him go. If our enemies catch the kid, he's going to be a potential enemy one day."

"Makes sense," I nodded, "and if that does happen, I'll probably hear the Director's orders again to either 'Shoot it or Recruit it'." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I can see it now; Director Fury giving me a lecture about picking up strays again."

Woo laughed at me. "Oh please, Phil. Like your reputation about being Fury's right-hand man isn't enough to scare most rookies, you took your chances and brought in Barton anyway. It's not helping that the Black Widow will be officially joining us once she's out of her long probation period later on, and you'll have your own mini operations team."

"Alright, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself," I declared. "But with the Director, I think I'll need your help on that, bearing in mind that you and Sitwell were part of the main mission, and you've only told me about this today. How does that sound?"

"Deal!" Woo took out his hand to shake. "But I get to say this is for your benefit too to Fury. Your Dad's involved with this, so we'll keep the information of who taught Genesis to a known and selected few."

I shook it. "Fine, but I get to bug you and drag you into more missions to do with Internal Affairs if it comes to it."

Jimmy grimaced at it, but shrugs and seals the deal.

"So, when do you want to meet Genesis?"

.

.

* * *

Hours later, after all of the paperwork I had been over and done with, Jimmy drove me over to one of the Division's bases where Genesis was. Outside the office setting, he was more laid back and friendly. It reminded me of times when we were younger, and that we were friends thanks to the part that our fathers were close friends working for the CIA. Even if we worked at different places years ago, it's amazing somehow we're now working for the same Division here and now.

The streets that night were quiet enough and Woo was taking his time driving through the roads.

I wasn't in possession of Genesis' files in my hands at the current moment, but his intelligence did make me curious enough to ask.

"So, you really think Genesis is really some sort of genius? Have you thought that he might be like the people from the Index?" _ **(2)**_

"What? You mean the 'Index' that says he's got super powers? Like super intelligence? Or like those 'mutant' people?" Woo asked skeptic. He then shook his head. "Not funny, Phil; the kid was bleeding too much for the doctors to not get his blood sample. We did an extensive check-up later too. All negative. He's pretty much human like you and me."

This time, I was the one who raised a brow. "Why would you need the blood test to be that extensive?"

"We just had to make sure the military hadn't done anything to him yet." His voice was soft. "Those military guys were serious in dragging Genesis to their labs. I heard from Jasper that the mercs were calling the kid 'cargo'."

"All the better you and Sitwell got to Genesis first before they did." I complied.

Woo shrugged but kept his eyes on the road. "You'll see later. The poor kid even had a violent anxiety attack when he first woke up in our medical bay. I wouldn't be surprised if Genesis will develop an aversion to people in white lab coats." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "Can I ask something personal?"

I rolled my eyes at his question and rubbed my right temple, expecting a headache coming in. "I think that's your main MO wherever you are, work or out of it. I'll answer within reason, though, but this is between you and me."

He coughed slightly. "Well, that fuss with your old man in the past... was it because of what he did during that 'particular' mission? Or was it the aftereffect on your mom's condition?"

Four months ago, maybe that would have hit a nerve and I would have punched Woo in the face to shut him up, plus lecture him he was hitting too close to home. This time, I held a grip on myself from doing anything. I was the one who agreed to get help this time around. I hated there was still that choking feeling in my chest and that I didn't have all the answers about my father's abrupt change.

 _No running away this time._

"Perhaps that's a bit of both." I said starting the explanation rather nervous, but I quickly straightened myself. "How much did you hear about my situation from Fury?"

"The general things; your old man faked his death when you were young, and when he came back to you… you never really forgave him for what he did." Woo described in a brief tone. He had actually parked the car at that point as if to say he was going to listen to me completely. I was glad he did.

"It actually goes farther than that."

At that moment, I spilled him the main things that changed my life and even what got me working for the Division. First was the part of when my father supposedly 'died' when I was nine years old and how that was my defining moment. I swore to myself that I wanted to help people like he did when my mother told me the truth what he did for a living previously before I was born.

Contrary to what I knew he did as a history professor _**(3)** _ at one of the local Manitowoc high schools and the school's football coach for the Manitowoc Outlaws, my father was a retired CIA agent. He retired early deciding his commitment to my mother and family over his work. He wanted to settle down. Apparently, his job just couldn't let him.

He had far too many enemies from his previous missions, the dangerous kind. So when the most dangerous ones were after him and in extension to his family, he chose to fake his death than rather see his family die or live in the shadows.

Then was the part where just after high school how Fury had picked me up and taught me the ropes on being in the intelligence community. Our time in the CIA was short before later Fury agreed to fully join the Division and I went along with him. I told Woo that my mother had supported me all the way, despite the fact she could lose me in the same way how my father had died. It then came to the part where my dad had suddenly come back, alive and whole, where and when it hurt the most.

"If I recall, your mother was suffering from cancer at the time." Woo nodded grimly.

I sighed, "Yes, and I was holding up my mother's medical bills at the time and taking care of her doing all I could to save her. I was in my twenties then. You can imagine how angry I was that he just appeared out of nowhere when she was suffering the worst. Suddenly my defining moment isn't what I thought it was."

Woo flinched, "I think anyone would be angry. I'd want answers if I were in your shoes."

"I never did get straight answers from dear old Dad." I snorted as I reclined back on my seat. "Instead, he was pushing questions on how I was taking care of my mother while he was away. I snapped, but my mother didn't blame him. Things didn't get better. After my mother's funeral, we had a huge argument. All ties were cut there."

"You were hurt too badly, old man Robert didn't give enough space to cope," Woo commented. He also added, "And then there's the part where your Dad's known to be too proud to admit he was wrong. Then again, your dad's also notorious for letting people figure out what he meant through actions, not words. He did have a bad rep in communications when it came to dealing with novices."

"I'm in the same boat about the 'not forgiving' part, you know?" I reminded him. "I didn't even want to contact my Dad until I heard from him just less than a year ago."

There was now a look of understanding on Woo's face. "Ah, that's what's really eating inside of you, huh?"

I rubbed my forehead irritably with my fingers. "And there's the part where my father's friends and acquaintances that have an idea what happened, but aren't telling me everything."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Now Woo shook his head. "You can't use that as a reason to not heal, not when maybe Genesis can give you that opportunity."

"That's only a probability," I said uncertainly of it. "For all I know, he might get defensive on my Dad's behalf instead and blame me anyway."

"Then it's a good incentive to get to know Genesis directly, right?" Woo suggested. "You gotta make a good first impression on him then. But give the kid a chance, alright? I think you might be surprised."

At my silence, Jimmy takes it as a cue to turn the engines on in the car and drive to our destination. I let my thoughts drift.

Honestly, I wasn't sure of myself how I would be able to connect to a teenager I only knew about from his profile records. My mind was still affected on how my recent protégé turned out. Akela Amadour was gifted and one of the best candidates Director Fury offered me. Sadly, she didn't work well with other people and thought others were only getting in her way. Even Clint's friendly behavior turned her off. At this point, I was wishing that Clint was here with me, but no dice, he was on a long period assignment.

Was taking Genesis as my apprentice a good idea? I was fair to all the agents I taught, but taking him in would mean there was going to be a lot of pressure on him. Everyone knew I had close ties to the Director. Normal agents tended to crack under my tutelage, and I wasn't sure I trusted the teen to last, whether he was a genius or not. Besides that, there were still so many other things that may not work out between us.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

When we got to the base, luck isn't on our side. Sitwell was at the entrance with a couple of agents trying to get in. We were locked out from our own base.

Woo snapped. "What the hell, Jasper?!"

"I just got back here a few minutes ago," Sitwell said in a neutral tone. "Someone from the inside raised the alarms. The people who infiltrated, they're after the kid."

"Well, shit," Woo swore. "Any news since then?"

Sitwell shook his head. "No. It's been too quiet. We're hoping the people inside aren't dead."

"Need a hand?" I offered.

"Nice of you to be joining us," Sitwell nodded at me after he hid his surprise. One of his agents gives a signal as they successfully take the door out. "What now?"

Woo immediately takes out three earpieces from his pockets and hands them over. "Here, we have one each. Keep in touch. They're on the same frequency."

"We'll see to the staff inside, you two get to Genesis right away." Agent Sitwell nods, putting his ear piece on and disappears along with a group of agents.

I turn to Woo for guidance. "Lead the way."

While the base was smaller than normal bases, the winding corridors was a normal part of the building so that uninvited enemies had a chance to get lost. For Woo, who had spent the majority of his time here, quickly led me to the medical wing. There were very few medical personnel that were unconscious (which I considered lucky than dead) across the hallways. Others were safe as the lights to certain doors had indicated the security isolation systems were active to protect them.

The moment we do get to the hospital room that Genesis was supposedly staying at, we're greeted with a red haired teen smacking an intruder with a clipboard until the guy faints. However that's not without consequences as the intruder's friend kicks him on his injured shoulder to the ground after making the teen land head first.

Woo goes on the offense to take care of the last remaining goon as I dropped down quickly to see to our charge.

"Genesis? Can you hear me?" I asked worriedly assessing at his now re-opened shoulder injury.

Getting a gunshot wound was bad enough on a healthy person. Genesis looked like he was recovering from starving for months. He shouldn't have been standing up so soon. It was surprising he even managed to take down two adults with a clipboard before he fell after being out-numbered.

The teen blinks in return, but his eyes were in some sort of daze, unfocused probably no thanks to a concussion. "Old man Robert? I thought you were dead."

It wasn't the first time someone mistook me for my father. I was like a younger version of him physically. At this point, I hadn't expected the familiarity of Genesis' tone with my father. I wasn't sure how to respond to him. It seemed like I didn't need to.

"I swore on your grave I would live to find out the truth." Genesis slurred in and out of consciousness. "Don't drag me to the afterlife…"

"Easy." I hovered as I took some parts of the bed sheets on the floor and try to put pressure on the wound. "You're going to make it." Another few seconds and he's out like a light.

A moaning grunt was heard and then a body drops to the floor, being the goon that injured Genesis. Woo's back with a ripped lip but his eyes were concerned on the teen. "How is Genesis?"

"Not good," I said back to Woo still keeping pressure to the shoulder injury. "Call Sitwell, and check how's he doing. We're going to need a car or an ambulance from our garages."

"Got it." Woo blinked as he heard a report from Sitwell. "Well, he's done on his side."

I frowned. "How many people on his end?"

"Five." the Chinese American replied back as he seethed. "I think eight is too many for a covert operation like this unless the target is valuable."

That was it. I knew what needed to be done. "What these people want is too dangerous to still be on a Level 3 security base. We're moving Genesis to a more secure Level 5 Security level base at least. We're not giving them a chance to attack us like this."

.

 **.**

* * *

Days later, it's ironic that we're at the base I was currently working at. All the doctors and agents that were previously in the branch base were moved to the larger HQ. Agent Sitwell, for the most part, had moved in while he kept on doing his main investigation while cleaning up the wreckage the new group of mercs had caused. Agent Woo, on the other hand, was going at it in the interrogation room. He was happy to use his bad mood in his interrogation sessions to get the information we needed.

The information we extracted was worse than we thought. Genesis wasn't considered as cargo anymore, but there was a bounty on his head of being dead in a desperate attempt to avoid future mishaps. Even Ross' internal communications had indicated he had disavowed the mercs and said he had nothing to do with any form of human genetic enhancement programs. It was worrying, and I had suspicions that the project Genesis got involved in had other versions of them.

Maybe a red flag was in order. I was going to notify the Director later.

For now, it was going to be the first time that I was going to meet Genesis after he recovered from the second attempt someone was trying to kill him. It was at night, he was wide awake, and having a conversation with Agent Woo on the progress of the investigation.

Genesis was… interesting to say the least.

As I stood sticking to the shadows of the large hospital bedroom, he'd seem to trust Woo that he was safe. However, his eyes would dart to the spot where I was standing and to the windows every now and then. He was noting possible threats and exits. It was impressive. I was certain the place was dark enough for a normal person to not notice me.

I knew he couldn't see me clearly, but it was clear Genesis was still cautious with his surroundings. Perhaps paranoid was the apt description. He casually addressed Jimmy that he was fine for the most part before he had his full attention to where I stood.

"So, are you going to introduce your friend who's hiding back there, Agent Woo?"

Well, there went my grand entrance I usually liked to pull off on people who weren't aware of their surroundings.

"Remember when I said I already had an SO in mind for you?" While Jimmy doesn't turn around his head, I could picture him smiling.

Genesis blinked. "That fast?"

"He's persuasive, and he got lucky to get hold of me," I said as I stepped out of the shadows and made my way towards where Woo sat.

Genesis stared wide-eyed; his face said it all as if he connected the dots quickly in recognition.

"You're Phillip, are you? Phillip Coulson."

"You can call me Phil."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Genesis Rhapsodos wasn't sure whether Robert Coulson was rolling with laughter in his grave or face palmed in the afterlife, but the former SOLDIER was still trying to digest his current situation. Out of all the people for Agent Woo could find to be his future Supervising Officer, it had to be Robert's son. This definitely wasn't just a coincidence. It made him want to question the Goddess what plan fate had in stall for him next.

Despite their mirrored facial features, Phil Coulson had a different air about him. He seemed more of the calm, radiated kindness (at the moment), and had the everyman look compared to Robert who held an air that screamed intimidation, authority, and respect. At times, even Genesis was convinced that Robert's personality was strikingly similar to the former Turk leader Veld. However, Robert had only mentioned that Phil was more like his mother, Julie. In an instant, he then realized that the dream where he thought he saw Robert from the afterlife wasn't the old man at all.

"I want to apologize," Genesis said quickly before Phil had a chance to say anything scratching behind his neck, slightly nervous.

The agent across him was confused. "For what?"

Even Agent Woo looked puzzled.

"I mistook you for Old Man Robert back at the previous base." The teen clarified, feeling uncomfortable.

Phil caught on and waved it away in a light tone. "It's alright. I'm a near clone of my father, and I think that was your concussion doing the talking."

"Hardly," the teen disagreed, "that's not a good first impression to someone who doesn't like being reminded they're so like someone else only at a glance."

"My father told you?" Phil asked now more curious than before at his blatant refusal. "He's not the most open person."

At the elder agent's statement, Genesis' body language changed accordingly in a guarded posture. "He wasn't, and neither was I when we first met," he said before there were an uncomfortable 5-minute silence and a staring contest between them.

It's Woo who then voices the elephant in the room. "Genesis, you can trust Phil. He's a good guy and he saved you from the mercs from getting you again. You know, back at the base."

There was a heavy sigh from the teen. "My apologies; it's just… trust issues. It comes with the territory when the military that's supposed to protect civilians is the one after said civilian. All the same, I guess I have to thank you."

"That isn't a problem. I was initially on the way to see you thanks to Agent Woo's persuasion." Phil joked.

There was a slightly wry smile from Genesis. "I'm betting you weren't given a lot of options about the matter, am I right?"

"Hey! I'm still right here you two!" Woo griped back, but then he smiled as if he hatched some evil plan. "Whatever. Since you're both at least on speaking terms, I'll leave you two to sort out personal matters." With that, he stands up gestures Coulson that he was going to be at the door, and made his exit to the awkwardness of the last two occupants of the room.

Phil sent a silent cold glare at the door that screamed 'traitor'.

"Well, that was abrupt," Genesis commented as Phil hadn't said anything yet.

Phil shrugged and chose to go with the flow facing back to the teen, taking Woo's seat. "He has his friendly moments, but we're here talk about your situation."

"I'm guessing you've read the reports from Agent Woo and Agent Sitwell?" he asked.

The agent nodded back. "It's astounding; an active score of an operations specialist from someone your age." When Phil was greeted with an uncertain look he asked, "You're not proud of that?"

"Not entirely. Three people are dead because of it." was a tired reply.

While Genesis was looking the other way the agent did notice he looked haunted. "If what you mean about being a sole survivor, that isn't your fault. If your words are anything to go by back at the base, you're a fighter."

The red haired teen breathed out. "I guess I want to keep my promise to your old man to live my life to the fullest. If it weren't for him, I don't think I'd be alive."

Genesis had truly meant that. While he was an Ex-SOLDIER that had eluded the Turks and ShinRa for years in his previous lifetime, Earth's spies were something else altogether. The fact they weren't as powerful as Turks or normal fighters in Gaia made them more creative in the art of spying. Thanks to Robert's tutelage, Genesis had a slight upper hand on his hunters. His mind stopped wondering as he was surprised when he was handed back his graduation photo by Phil.

"Looks like you were very close to him." The agent started lightly. "Has he ever told you he never took anyone under his wing when he worked for the CIA?"

"Numerous times…" the teen said remembering a few memories. "Is that supposed to be really a big deal?"

Phil actually smiled at that. "Has he ever told you he was one of the best field strategists of his time working there?"

That led to Genesis opening his mouth and then shutting it very quickly knowing the answer. "Of course- Makes sense- His cover as a history teacher- I never-"

"Genesis, it's fine if he never told you," Phil said calming the teen down. "The fact he was willing to share shows me my father trusted you with his life. But, now I'm curious about how and when he started to."

While at first Genesis was hesitant to give his trust to another person again, a scolding buzz and poke from the Lifestream in him changed his decision quickly. The former commander felt that if he didn't see things the way it was telling him to do, he betted on the fact the Lifestream would bother him until he did so. Rather than have it buzzing all day, he might as well test the waters with Phil Coulson. This wasn't Robert per say; when the first time he met said old man, it felt like walking on eggshells until he understood what was really going on.

"It was more of an accident." Genesis started his story. "I was running away from my high school peers that were part of a local street gang back in Chicago. I didn't want to initiate a fight with them, and get my scholarships jeopardized. So there was a time I dropped into your father's bedroom at the hospice uninvited. It didn't help that it happened more times than I can count, with your old man boring holes in my head with his stares each and every time."

Phil blinked at that notion. His father was not by any means a tolerant person when it came to someone invading his privacy. "What changed?"

"A Code Blue," Genesis said hesitantly as if trying to avoid trouble. "I just happened to be in the room, and Robert's notorious of not liking the nurses. He's too proud to seek help, and he was in a half-sleep state at the time. In the end, I couldn't care less if he'd blamed me after, and I called for help."

The elder agent listened to the teen quietly as he explained the aftermath, and what followed. There was a slow change of heart, but if anything, Phil was starting to see why his father changed. There were two stubborn young people who stuck with him until the end despite everything. One of them, being Genesis had a thing for strategy and tactics which his father probably saw the growing potential. If that wasn't enough, the nurse volunteer, Hazel, was willing to fight in Robert's fun bouts of arguments. It was new ground for his father, finding two people who didn't run in the opposite direction after they had found out about his true nature. Even as a kid, Phil recalled very well how intimidating his father could be given the chance.

"That's the gist of it," Genesis said as his story came to an end at his last days and farewell with Robert Coulson, before the next day Phil arrived. "Then on the weekend the convention starts, I try out General Ross' disguised game A.I., and days later I'm a hunted civilian with Tina and Edward."

"Then I take it that you're aware what Agent Woo has offered you?" Phil asked as he inspected who might be his future apprentice.

The teen's face turned serious. "I'm not sure if I should. I thought I got a chance of getting a clean slate when Agent Sitwell first offered help, but with how persistent those mercenaries went to for all the trouble of tracking me to one of your bases… it's more like a fleeting dream if anything."

"We can still offer you a safe place to stay," Phil suggested seeing if the young man would be deterred.

Genesis, in fact, looked insulted. "Phil, what you're offering is a temporary safety blanket. I'm indirectly still a willing prisoner with nothing to do. They won't hunt me forever, but I don't think they'd let up and leave my trail when the information I held was so important to them so soon. And I haven't missed the looks on the people who I think are Woo's superiors. They don't want me to set a foot outside your base for future security reasons."

The agent nodded. "There's also an issue of your knowledge for the Super Soldier Serum and the project as a whole with the data you brought to us."

At that, Genesis raised a confused brow. "How is it an issue for you or your Division?"

Phil weighed on his thoughts before he spoke, " The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division was once called the Strategic Scientific Reserve. If anything, we're actually thankful you brought back classified information that officially falls in our jurisdiction where it rightly belongs."

This was the second time Genesis felt floored. "Wait- Your Division is one behind the original Super Soldier Serum?"

"Yes." When Phil spotted out there was a tinge of fear that passed Genesis' eyes, he clarified, "I assure you Genesis, we haven't tried replicating Dr. Erskine's serum in decades. He never wrote the formula on paper, and so many other attempts on reviving it by third parties have resulted in the worst outcomes. In your situation, General Ross' unknown military group ended up doing the same."

While Genesis was afraid to ask the question, he needed to get it over with. He needed to know what Robert's son was planning. "So what am I to you and your Division right now?"

Agent Coulson as he calmly stared down the teen in front of him didn't doubt that Genesis was clever. It was hard enough to miss how aware and on guard the teen sat on the hospital bed. Genesis gave Phil the impression through his eyes that if it meant fighting for his freedom, he would do anything. It was now the matter of finding whether his intentions were good or not.

"You're a key witness." Phil started his explanation. "The information you handed to us, the answers you'll give to us regarding your case will be filed and acted upon to get most of the people who are after you. It's to stop what they're doing permanently. After, the decision is up to you."

"Agent Woo's mentioned that I could join up with you and your Division," Genesis stated skeptic, "with you as my supervisor."

"Is that what you want?" Phil asked back.

"No."

"Huh?"

"However, it is the only best option at the current moment… which means I have something to do while the whole situation cools down." Genesis said bluntly. "But that's not my real problem."

Phil was more than shocked that the teen said he didn't want to join openly. He sensed there was more to it. "I see. Are you going to share what that problem is?"

"Why did you join the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division? What are you fighting for?"

The agent noted how Genesis kept on surprising him. Especially on how serious the teen looked when he asked that question. The teen wasn't testing him, which Phil knew. Instead, there was gaze that was asking confirmation what he might be getting into if he chose a life with the Division. What stood out to Phil, was that he saw burning determination. Fury's right-hand man was now getting a glimpse on what may have made his father interested in Genesis.

"It was more than a transfer of organizations really," Phil started, "but back then before I chose to go along with him, my mentor asked me the same thing. The CIA had things that my father fought for, our nation. But our Division? It stands for something bigger, and when a person realizes they are a part of something bigger, is what really changes them. I found my calling."

"You made an oath," Genesis commented picking up on the agent's mannerisms quickly.

"I did." Phil smiled noticing how the teen deduced things. "It's to serve when everything else fails and be humanity's last line of defense. For me personally, it's not to give up on the hope to believe in the good in people."

To the former Commander, if it were some other person saying those words, he wouldn't have believed that. Genesis was more than aware of how people advertised jobs. He was part of a propaganda campaign back on Gaia when it came to SOLDIER and joining ShinRa despite Sephiroth was their poster boy. He would have noticed those words if they were practiced or not from a mile away. As for the agent who was sitting in front of him... that wasn't the case. Robert was definitely a more cynical person than his son, who was sincere and believed in every word he said. The guy had utmost faith it made Genesis question how did someone like him survive with that sort of belief in the spy community that could rival the Turks.

On the other hand, Phil's words reminded him a lot of Angeal. Before his best friend knew how screwed up his DNA was, there wasn't a time Genesis doubted he admired that faith Angeal had in upholding his honor. The fact that the Lifestream hummed happily was making Genesis think maybe this route was what his Goddess wanted him to follow. He didn't really believe in the Division yet, but perhaps he could believe in Robert's son.

.

 _"You know, if life is kind, maybe you two could meet one day,"_ Robert said during one of their recording sessions.

 _"You don't sound like you want that to happen even if you say so,"_ Genesis commented on Robert's irony.

 _"Well, life in the CIA can be sketchy at best,"_ the old man reasoned. _"If he has enemies, I doubt he would want you to get caught in the middle of it and neither would I. However, I could see the two of you being friends."_

.

Friends, huh? Well, it was worth a shot. Robert had believed Phil was still in the CIA when in real life he was now working for a different organization altogether.

"I can tell your work means a lot to you," Genesis noted.

A nod. "I had the right mentor that was willing to teach and guide me along the way." Phil then asked, "How good are you at working with other people?"

"It doesn't bother me." the former SOLDIER said casually. He had worked with people with colorful personalities like Cloud's group of odd people. "Tina and Edward were my friends even if we knew each other for a short time. If it comes to it... I really want to learn more on how to avoid a body count. People keep dying on me."

And there was also the fact it felt physically painful no thanks to the Lifestream when someone he knew died so suddenly. However, Genesis wasn't ready to spill about his powers or real origins yet to Phil. Maybe in a year the soonest. Perhaps never. He decided he would see how things progressed.

"That can be arranged." Phil agreed and looked thoughtful. "So, are you sure about taking an apprenticeship under me?"

"There's a catch I take it?"

"I'm known to work agents to the ground if it means getting the best of people out into the open." the agent answered.

Genesis snorted. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." But then the teen pointed out, "I don't mind. I do like my fair of challenges. Another reason I liked your father as a friend was because he liked giving me scenarios to solve and we'd discuss as well debate on how things could turn out for hours."

In his mind, the agent was making a mental checklist just how influential his father was when it came to Genesis. It seemed he was in for more than he bargained for. Phil knew his father was brutally efficient and made people work hard to get any answers out of him. The fact that this teen liked that aspect about his father was a miracle. He wondered how Nick Fury would react to that piece of information later.

Phil hummed to himself in thought before he said, "Your case is a very delicate one with your age being considered a minor. So, while you are under my supervision, let's say the Director of our Division will know when he needs to."

"So I'm a secret you swept under the rug for now? Lovely. I'm sure Agent Woo and Agent Sitwell will be _thrilled_."

The agent easily ignored that heavy sarcastic remark. "Now, let's talk about the details how this is going to work."

"You speak like it's going to be a breeze for you." Genesis prodded.

Phil chuckled. "I'm an expert for mission logistics, and you're not the first person I took under my wing with crazy circumstances."

That made the former 1st Class curious, but he did have one concern for now. "Say, since you let me have this picture back, is there any chance I can have my book back too?"

Phil blinked. He didn't understand why the teen was worried about a book called 'LOVELESS' of all things at that moment.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

About 10 days after I met Genesis for the first time, he was discharged from the medical wing and I invited him over to stay at one of the Division's Safe Houses I had that currently housed my personal things temporarily. **_(4)_** It was part of the agreement on how Genesis was going to be hidden from Fury, and I'd send in personal tutors to get Genesis up to speed with his agent training... at least for the first three to six months until his gunshot wound to the shoulder healed. The physical therapy sessions would also be done at the Safe House. While the teen was okay with that, he was looking at his Division tracking bracelet with utter disdain. **_(5)_**

"I feel like an adopted lapdog already," Genesis muttered tugging at his bracelet. "So this is some form of house arrest?"

Phil apologized. "Sorry for that, but it's also your safety. If anything bad happens, you'll have a tracker on you and you can warn us."

"I'll live," the teen sighed. "I did sign up for this."

"Well, here we are," I said as I showed Genesis the house. I didn't disclose the exact location to Genesis, but it was a cabin house that was away from most of civilization. The cabin itself had a driveway on the side of the house that had an enclosed garage.

"Looks like a home." Genesis said as he inspected it from afar with his bag slung on his uninjured shoulder. He had his duffel bag which Woo had helpfully delivered from Genesis' safe box in Chicago before he was chased down by the military. Genesis' mood and health had generally improved then, and it was the reason why he got discharged early.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour," I said as I took the duffel bag and carried it with me into the house.

For the next hour, I gave Genesis the rundown on where everything was, placing his bag in his room, and how the security worked for him which included the laser field that surrounded the area so no one uninvited would come knocking. Genesis only rolled his eyes at the information but then his eyes turned to the garage quickly as he caught something in his sights.

A car or more specifically a 1962 Corvette was parked there, but some of the car parts that were taken out for cleaning and fixing.

Genesis gave a curious questioning look at me as his now new mentor. "Is this the car he was talking about where you and he fixed when you were younger?"

I was surprised he knew about it, but I answered him, "The very same one."

"Can it fly?"

"What?"

Genesis chuckled at me, and from his pocket, he took out an MP3 player which was no bigger than a metal lighter. "This," he said, "was a sort of podcast Hazel, Robert, and I made when we were passing the time at the hospice. But it's like a memento Hazel and I had from him about sharing our memories together."

I watched him as he scrolled down, and pressed play on the seventeenth track. There were scratchy sounds at first, but then the recording played the track smoothly.

 _~( So, today's topic will be about side hobbies. Same rules apply of fond memories with said topic. Go! )~_ the girl Hazel said as if reading from a list.

 _~( Plays and poetry. ) ~_ Genesis' response was immediate and smug.

 _~( Which we know already. )~_ Hazel butted in. _~( I think you've made your point when you used that tactic to defeat Robert in poker numerous times. )~_

 _~( And your choice of Hamlet of all plays! )~_ my father said in a sore loser tone but agreed to the volunteer nurse regardless. _~( You sure like your plays of tragedies. Makes my 10 rounds of losing Poker look horrible! )~  
_  
I chuckled at that. While my father may have been a sore loser when he lost at something, the way he said about his loss didn't give any indications he was offended by it. It also made me curious how Genesis was even capable of defeating my father in a game of poker by reciting Hamlet was serious or not. I recall poker was one of my dad's favorite card games, and he was an expert at it.

 _~( Fine then, )~_ Genesis agreed that his side hobby was not up for discussion, but sounded like he wasn't offended either. _~( Hazel? What about you? )~_

 _~( Hmm, I think it's gardening but with my family. )~_ the girl said voicing her thoughts. _~( We only have lawns and numerous pots, but it's fun during fall when we rake the leaves together. My siblings like making a mess out of it, but usually, once we finish, Mom makes us hot chocolate. At spring, we usually start planting edible plants and vegetables. )~_

 _~( Once you move out for work, you'll miss it won't you? )~_ Dad asked the girl.

 _~( I sure will, )~_ the girl agreed and there was a sigh. _~( Still, my siblings will be there for my mom and dad for a few years more; so it's cool. How about you, Robert? )~_

 _~( Let's see… )~_ my father started.

Genesis quickly piped up, _~( Let's make this clear that this hobby has nothing to do with your previous government spy lifestyle, Old man Robert. )~_

 _~( Hear, hear! )~_ the volunteer nurse sided with the teen.

There was an audible groan of disappointment. _~( And 'Young Punk' and 'Nurse Hatchet' have to ruin my fun. )~_

 _~( Well there has to be something you're passionate about, other than all the war and history things you're interested with. )~_ the red haired teen dubbed 'Young Punk' reasoned.

Hazel then added, _~( And it also saves you from saying 'everything is classified' and you'll end up not telling us about anything. )~_

There was a long pause before my dad relented. _~( Very well, I had a thing for fixing cars. )~_

That piqued the girl's interest first. _~( You were a mechanic? )~_

 _~( Technically? No. I was still a history professor back then. We're talking about side hobbies, remember? )~_ he corrected. _~( But I love classic cars, I bought off an old 1962 Corvette one day and I was set on fixing it. )~_

 _~( Did you ever finish it? )~_ Genesis inquired.

 _~( I used to work on that old car, and my son probably hated every minute of it since I didn't let him out to play with his friends because of it. He called the car the worst looking junk ever. )~_ Dad chuckled, his voice full of nostalgia.

Hazel didn't seem to think that was funny. _~( That must have sucked to be your son at the time. )~_ she dryly remarked.

I had to admit that part of the memory wasn't something I was so fond of, especially when all my friends were having fun playing ball. I couldn't really blame my younger self if he felt left out. But then it was Genesis' reaction was what surprised me.

 _~( Talk about misguided intentions, Robert. )~_ the teen said as if he was rolling his eyes. _~( You were using that car to teach him about being patient, weren't you? )~_

 _~( Right. With patience, hard work, and faith, you can restore something that has potential and improve on it to make it anew. )~_ Dad agreed with the teen.

Hazel wasn't impressed. _~( Genesis may have caught on, but that isn't really a way to communicate to a 6 to 8-year-old kid. You didn't even tell him why. You know, any kid with a parent who restricts them from hanging out with friends at all would have been devastated. )~_

 _~( I admit it may be going too far. But, I don't regret being selfish at the time I could spend more time with my son. )~_ Dad defended himself.

 _~( But still, )~_ the girl pointed out _~( You don't really have a direct approach when it comes to voicing out the_ reason _of your intentions. I think that's what your son might be sore about, perhaps even until this day. )~_

There were sounds of my dad who wanted to say something but he was interrupted by Genesis. _~( What did your son Phillip thought about it in the end? And did you finish it? )~_

 _~( Well, despite all the hate he said, at first, he did say that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen once we were finished. )~_ he said proudly as I could picture a smile was on his face. **_(6)_** _~( It was probably one of the happiest days of my life that I saw how he came to a realization he learned something precious with experience. )~_

 _~( A life lesson learned? )~_ Genesis asked in confirmation.

It earned my father's agreement, _~( That was the idea. )~_

This time, Hazel laughed at him. _~( You really like making people crawl up a wall for something or make them work real hard to earn your approval, huh? )~_

There was a shrug in Dad's tone this time. _~( It became a habit after serving the CIA non-stop during the first phase of the Cold War. It's probably why I didn't have an apprentice or a direct successor during my line of work. I was too impatient when it came to rookies. )~_

 _~( Don't tell me, all those who wanted to succeed you didn't actually get what you were trying to teach them. That it takes time, effort, and a whole deal of appreciation, that even once an unknown ugly rock can be polished to be a diamond, if you're persistently working on it. )~_ Genesis concluded.

Hazel clapped impressed. _~( Damn Genesis, you're good at reading people. )~_

 _~( And sometimes I question why couldn't you've been born earlier when I was still working at my prime of my CIA days. )~_ Dad said with a sigh but was joking at the same time.

The teen, in turn, scoffed back. _~( Well, you've been one heck of a riddle machine all this time Robert. I guess I got used to your odd perks. )~_ He then shifted the conversation to a lighter tone. _~( So, if your car was here right now, what would you do to improve on it? )~_

 _~( I'm not sure. I did add some state of the art spy technology on it. )~_

 _~( Like the James Bond type? Sweet! )~_ Hazel exclaimed.

Genesis made his question more specific this time. _~( Well, how about something you didn't have back in the day? Technology does develop quickly. )~_

There was a slight pause before Dad replied, _~( I think I'd like to make it fly. )~_

 _~( Fly? )~_ the volunteer girl asked with a skeptic tone.

Genesis wasn't perturbed by my dad's suggestion. _~( Well, Howard Stark was able to make a car hover for a few seconds in 1943. He was just limited to the technology of his time. It might be plausible now in the next decade or so if people find out how the technology works. )~_

 _~( Genesis is right. )~_ was my father's excited reply. _~( I was there you know when Howard Stark demonstrated his hovering car at the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow Exhibition. It truly felt like I was stepping into the future. )~_

 _~( Well, I don't mean to be a party crasher, but it is 2005 and we still don't have flying cars. Maybe there will be flying cars in 2015, and they'll be DeLorean DMC-12s everywhere. )~_ Hazel said with wonder.

There was confusion from Genesis. _~( DeLorean DMC-12s? )~_

 _~( You didn't catch that reference? You haven't watched 'Back to the Future' before? )~_ she asked back.

 _~( No. I've only heard it in passing. )~_ was the teen's reply. _~( It's not like the orphanage where I live has an extensive movie library. )~_

 _~( Robert? )~_ Hazel, this time, turned to my dad.

 _~( I've watched the first movie, but not the whole trilogy. )~_ my father replied.

Hazel laughed, _~( I guess that's our next movie line-up then! )~_

And suddenly the recording came to a stop.

The silence lingered as I took in what was heard on that recording. There was a part of me that was missing my father badly right now. Of all the bad things that happened between us, that moment that I had always considered precious myself was still what my father confirmed his proudest moment of me. He never had told me outright about that particular memory between us, but hearing that from himself through that recording made my heart feel lighter. That weight of regret I had been holding on to was beginning to lessen.

"Phil."

I blinked out of my thoughts and when I do, Genesis is handing me the MP3 player and putting it in my hand. "You should listen to the other tracks."

"Aren't some things inside personal?" I asked with slight hesitation.

Genesis shrugged. "Well, technically we're getting to know each other." He then added with a smile, "I'm sure Old Man Robert wouldn't mind. There was one point in one of the tracks he said if I had the chance to meet you one day, we'd be friends."

"Are you sure?" I said as I let the teen let the player slip into my hand for real this time.

The teen nodded confidently. "Positive. What we talked about in these tracks didn't have anything to do with his past missions."

I nodded back with gratitude. "Thank you."

There was a quiet 'you're welcome' back, but this time, Genesis had his attention back on the car. "So, you're taking it apart now?"

"I've been working on getting new internal parts," I explained getting on with his suggested topic. "I thought about making improvements too, but keeping the car at its core the same… but now that you mentioned it, maybe we can plan on trying to get it to fly somehow in a few years."

"Really?"

"Of course, one of our co-founders of the Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, Logistics Division was Howard Stark himself." I enlightened him.

"Makes absolute sense," Genesis quipped looking interested. "Mind if I help?"

That made me curious. "You know how to fix cars?"

This time, Genesis chuckled. "Your old man was insistent I read books about cars and how to fix them after we recorded that track. Once he talked about cars, good luck in shutting him up. I'd rather be a part of the conversation than tune him out." he said as he shook his head in amusement. "Also, I just never got to the practical side of things. It's not like the hospice were going to let him tow a car in its parking lot."

"Well, consider it as your practical learning. But I want to ask you one thing before we start."

"Go on." The teen gestured.

"What do you know about programming GPS software?"

"A lot actually," Genesis admitted. "I have Edward to thank for teaching me how they work and are made with a special encoding system. If not, I wouldn't have kept an eye on the people who were out to kill me."

"Good," I said with approval. "I've been thinking of installing one in. You help me with that, and I'll teach you how we'll get one car back in shape with improvements, deal?"

The teen, this time, shook his head. "I'd like to add an additional rule to it if you don't mind."

I wasn't sure about what Genesis had in mind. "If it's within reason, I'm listening."

"You can ask me anything when it comes to Robert." the teen said. When I wanted to protest, he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "What happened between you two, I _know_. Robert explained it to me, and he never blamed it on you. Your father was a pain in the ass at times-"

"Genesis, language." I scolded him.

" _With that said,_ " he ignored my last words, quickly deflecting the previous statement, "just know I'm not going to defend Robert for the mistakes he made. If anything, I'd like to bridge any misunderstandings if you're unsure about your father. He wasn't always the most pleasant company to be around with, and the reason why Hazel and I stayed with him for that long…was because we knew his bluntness was a coping mechanism."

After a brief moment of silence, Genesis continued, "And… this is the least I can do to repay you. You didn't have to pick me as your apprentice; you could have picked someone else that had better records, but you went along with it anyway. The fact that you know Robert is something I'm truly grateful for, since after the military went after me… I'm not sure who I can really trust. This way… I'd like to get to know more about who Phil Coulson is in person than just stories from a person who I considered as my grandfather."

I was out of words to say when the teen confessed all of that. Most of my doubts and concerns about my father were washed away. Even if there were some lingering questions I still had, Genesis' sincere offer to ask him anything was a commitment I didn't see coming. In fact, he was letting most of his guard down.

"So, the person whom I'm meeting now, are you the real Genesis Rhapsodos?" I questioned as I observed him, and unconsciously my lips curved up.

" _Give every man thy ear, but few thy voice. Hamlet._ " Genesis responded with a wide smile. "I don't plan to disappoint you or even Robert who's in the afterlife."

I held out a hand in return, and with no hesitation in his eyes, he took it with a firm shake.

Afterward, there were numerous of questions from Genesis ranging from likes, dislikes, tea or coffee, favorite things, but all that time he questioned me, there was never an imposing invasive questioning method. The teen was surprisingly very subtle; I could dare say he was like a spy in a sense. However, I knew he had gotten that habit and knowledge from dear old Dad. Oppositely, when I asked him questions he did answer back with what I saw he was openly displaying his emotions. Much different to the mask I saw him pull at back at the Division's base.

The discussion of getting to know one another soon stretched to lunch. When I checked if there was anything happening back at base, it was Agent Sitwell who later shooed me off the phone and told me Agent Woo had a good hold of things, and that my presence wasn't needed. I merely shrugged at the situation. Since there wasn't much to do around the safe house, Genesis and I had started to work on the car. At least, we started with the GPS program by making a similar interface to what the Division owned.

"How long do you think we'll be finished with the whole car, Genesis?" I inquired curiously to what his reaction was. We were taking a break from making plans and had settled sitting down on stools drinking coffee at the small table in the garage.

Genesis shrugged with his coffee mug still in hand, "That's something I think I should be asking you. With what Old Man Robert drilled into our heads, I'm content we'll go on whatever pace you're most comfortable with."

There was a clear intention he was willing to spend time with me if that was required of him. Maybe Agent Woo was right about taking chances. With Genesis, I had a chance to deal with my past regrets and gain the true protégé that I had wanted for a long time. Things were turning up for the better.

"How about we complete this before your SHIELD Academy graduation? Just before you become an agent?" I proposed positively laying down a humane deadline for the both of us.

"Sounds good to me," He smiled back. "By the way, does the car we're going to improve have a name?"

"Her name's Lola." **_(7)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _"Have a heart that never hardens, a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts." ~ Charles Dickens._

* * *

 ** _TBC..._**

 _Next time..._ _ **Introductions: Agent Phillip Coulson PART II**_

 ** _Notes/Trivia:_**

 ** _(1) Akela Amadour_** is known as Agent Coulson's previous protégé. In 2006, she went missing in an awry mission that most of SHIELD had thought she was dead. Coulson kept her file case open, despite the investigation team's insistence there were no survivors. – **_Agents of SHIELD Season 1, Episode 4: 'Eye Spy'._**

 ** _(2)_** **_Manitowoc, Wisconsin_** is where Phil Coulson used to live during his early childhood with his father working at one of his local high schools as a history professor. **_– Agents of SHIELD Season 2, Episode 13, 'One of Us'._**

 ** _(3) The Index_** is a relatively short list of people and objects with super-powers kept by SHIELD. When a person with a power or ability is discovered, a team is sent out to file an "Index Asset Evaluation and Intake" report. It is followed by a full psychological evaluation and threat assessment. – Marvel Cinematic Universe wikia.

 ** _(4) SHIELD Safe Houses_** are a series of secure locations maintained by SHIELD and located in different cities around the world designed to provide a hideout for agents during their missions. – Marvel Cinematic Universe wikia.

 ** _(5) SHIELD Tracking Bracelet_** is an item designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. to track the activities and movements of an individual and monitor their use of electronic devices. - Marvel Cinematic Universe wikia.

 ** _(6) Robert Coulson_** would spend time with his son Phil tinkering with the red Corvette that would become known as "Lola". The two would work on the car even when Phil desired to be elsewhere. **_– Agents of SHIELD Season 2, Episode 14, 'Love in the Time of HYDRA'._**

 ** _(7)_** _ **Lola**_ is a cherry red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette which belongs to Agent Phil Coulson. In the Agent of SHIELD TV Series, when in flight mode, the wheels would fold down and open up to reveal a hover device of some sort and the Corvette badge on the rear of the vehicle would flip over to reveal the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia. – Marvel Cinematic Universe wikia.

 ** _AU Notes:_** The CIA occupation with Robert Coulson is my _head canon_ I'm creating in conjunction with the real canon facts I got about him. Rather than just following the lore straight out, I've been building it up to make it interesting. In sense, I love every bit of information I can get and use it in a way it works well around this intro. :) As we can see, Phil and Genesis as close friends later isn't just because of the mentor and apprentice relationship, but also comes with being connected by a person that they once knew, which is Robert. We also get an origin of Lola's ability to fly. xD Well, we still have another 2 chapters on how Genesis will take SHIELD by storm.

Hope this first part of the story made your weekend/day! =)

 _Comments, opinions, your thoughts, are always welcomed._


End file.
